


A Second Chance at History

by Storylandqueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, M/M, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylandqueen/pseuds/Storylandqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's off to wake up Cas and that leaves Sam with the task of tracking down his own forgetful angel, but that's okay because maybe things will go right this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second Chance at History

He was running on five hours of sleep and he’d been going for almost thirty. The delusions would kick in soon, the normal, average, absolutely human confusion that came when your body didn’t rest and your brain gave up on you falling asleep and instead scrambled everything like your mind was just one big egg. It wasn’t the first time he’d had to go without sleep for a while, but it was one of the most taxing occasions and one where time was the slimmest, with a countdown in large red number slowly ticking away every time he blinked.

It was Hell on Earth, or close enough to it that Lucifer would have been proud. Sam didn’t know where Dean was because they had separated in the name of ‘time efficiency’ a couple of states back and that still seemed like the dumbest, most ridiculous idea Dean had ever had. The fact that it came from Dean made it all the more incredible since he was so fond of pointing out how things went wrong when they weren't together, but circumstances were harsh enough that they had gone their own ways.

Which is why Sam had absolutely no clue where his brother was and instead of searching for him, was looking for an Angel that he vaguely knew the location of. Not Cas, though, because that’s the Angel Dean was searching for, and some little part of Sam’s brain had wondered if getting to Cas quicker was the real reason Dean had suggesting splitting up, and all of his talk about speeding things up was a stream of excuses. Not that what they were doing wasn’t time sensitive, but Sam didn’t have to be sleep-deprived to think his brother would be by his side if the other angel were anyone but Cas.

Hell, chances were that if it was another Angel, Dean would say let them rot. Leave them to whatever fate they had, except the Winchesters were playing a part in Angelic fate once again, the rise of the Leviathans prompting some sort of cosmic rearrangement that made Sam’s head hurt to even think about. But still, what they’d been told was the closest thing to hope they had. Castiel was sleeping somewhere far off in a kind of angelic coma, waiting to revived and if Dean hadn’t looked so close to the edge when he was rambling on about waking Cas up, Sam would have made a Sleeping Beauty joke.

Instead, Sam held his tongue and kept all his extremities intact as he went south across the desert, passing through Arizona on his way to find the lost Angel. Which sounded ridiculous, but hey, that was his life and it would possibly be the death of the population if he didn’t hurry his ass up and get to Mexico. Well, to a little town two hours into Mexico, to be precise.

It really was a small town, the kind of place where everyone’s name was known and new faces were remembered long after they disappeared, so finding his missing Angel was easy. It was all a matter of finding the guy that looked like a tourist, floppy hat on his head and drink in his hand as he went around smiling to everyone, but that’s not how Sam found him.

Instead, what happened was Sam was going to get a drink and question the guy at the same time, only to run right into someone and knock their drink from their hand, his sleep-addled brain not even realizing he was on a collision course. Cursing himself for how sloppy his weariness was making him, Sam looked down to apologize at the same time the guy blinked up at him and Sam’s words died in his throat, his mouth formed a slow, surprised smile.

“It’s you,” Sam whispered as wide, uncomprehending hazel eyes looked up at him, showing that the angel truly didn’t remember a thing before being brought back to life. Catching himself staring, Sam shook his head as he realized he was staring at an Angel with amnesia that had a hit out on him courtesy of the Leviathans and instead looked at the Angel’s spilled drink on the ground.

“Yeah, man, sorry,” Sam apologized, putting a big hand on the Angel’s shoulder and resisting the urge to do something outrageous like pull him into a hug. “Come on, what do you say I get you another one?”

A look of surprise crossed the angel’s face as his eyebrows raised, but then he smiled and Gabriel said, “Sure, lead the way, big guy.”


End file.
